Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,282, dated June 18, 1974, a test valve has been provided for communicating an alternate test fluid source with a valve means to be tested. However, such a test valve heretofore employed a spring loaded check valve to close the alternate fluid passage to fluid pressure from the primary pressure source. A detachable stinger was employed heretofore to open the check valve and to hold the check valve in an open position as long as the stinger was inserted within the housing of the test valve. The employment of a separate check valve in such a test valve arrangement necessitates a relatively large number of elements and the test valve at times can be subject to malfunctioning.